


The Misbehaving Wife

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Bed-Wetting, Cuckolding, Diapers, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Penis Size, Wetting, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Alexie didn't want an arranged marriage, particularly not to a man twice her age who's unappealing in bed and jealous about affairs. But she's finding she does like making a fool of him, especially once she gets her hands on a spellbook that allows her to force him to humiliate himself instead of punishing her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Misbehaving Wife

Alexie

I was so mad when my parents arranged our marriage. I wanted to keep having fun with the boys my own age, but my parents made me marry a rich older man. Sure, Nile looked good for his forties, but come on! He was twice my age! And when we consummated the marriage, I was disappointed to discover he was also really boring in bed. Just pumping into me for ages, refusing to touch my clit, refusing to use any toys. His dick was small, too, I could barely feel it inside me. And he only seemed to want sex once every couple weeks, whereas I felt horny pretty much all the time.

And worse yet, he was possessive. Even though he knew it wasn’t a love marriage on my part, he still put up a fuss whenever I dared flirt with one of the servants or the various other men we saw around the place.

One day, after a business meeting in which I flirted with his new client’s young assistant the whole while, he took me into the bedroom, pulled me over his knee, and spanked me! I’d had enough at that point. I decided to get myself a spellbook and start having some fun with him.

My first order of business was to make him stop objecting to my flirting. According to the spellbook, the easiest way to stop a behavior in the subject was to replace it with an incompatible behavior. So I decided - if he was rushing off to the bathroom, he wouldn’t be getting on my case.

Nile

For a couple weeks after I’d spanked Alexie, she seemed subdued, and she didn’t make eyes at the servants. I started to think maybe she’d finally learned her lesson.

She got a new book around that time, which I approved of. Reading was a perfectly acceptable, ladylike pastime for her to redirect her energies into, now that she was finally taking our marriage vows seriously.

One evening, she even brought the book to bed. “Oh, Nile! I just have to read you this wonderful passage!”

I had no real interest in her book, but I was exhausted, and her voice might help to lull me to sleep. “Very well. But don’t object if I fall asleep, I’ve worked very hard today.”

“Oh, of course!” She said.

Funny thing is, when she started to read, I didn’t understand what she was saying. It struck me as odd at the time, but I was far too tired to comment. And in retrospect, I suspect I was just too tired to focus properly on the words. I fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, and woke up the next morning quite refreshed.

Alexie

My first casting went without a hitch. Nile looked briefly startled when I began to read and the words made no sense, but his tiredness made him vulnerable, and the spell words soon had him in a trance. When I was finished, I simply put him to sleep.

The next morning, he seemed cheerful. “I say, Alexie, that was actually quite nice last night. Your voice is very sweet, and reading to me was quite relaxing.” He said as he pulled my seat out for me at the breakfast table.

“Thank you.” I said, seating myself, and then turned to ruin the mood as the cook and his boy came in. The cook was older than Nile, but his assistant was a little younger than me, and quite attractive. When the boy set my plate before me, I leaned forward just as he did, letting my blouse slip and revealing that I wasn’t wearing a brassiere. He flushed as he stared, and then when we both straightened, he caught my eyes and I deliberately looked down at the tightness of his pants and smiled. His hands shook as he filled my wine glass and fled, his face beet red.

I turned to look at Nile, who was staring at the whole scene in outrage. “What’s the matter, honey?” I asked.

“You -- how dare -- oh!” His outrage was replaced by alarm as he became aware of his urgent need. He started to clutch at his crotch, but evidently decided that was too undignified, and instead hurried out of the room as quickly as he could manage, his walk stiffer than usual as he attempted to avoid jostling too much.

When he returned, he was scowling. “That was an inappropriate display, Alexie.” He said. “I had hoped you’d learned better. Do I need to correct you again?”

Shit. My spell had worked in the immediate moment, but now that his bladder was empty, it was insufficient to prevent a lecture. I’d have to up my game. “I apologize. A slip into old habits, perhaps. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.” He said.

I behaved myself for the rest of the day, and that evening, I bespelled him again. This time, I focused on preventing another spanking - I could tolerate a lecture, but I couldn’t bear for him to raise his hand against me again.

So I replaced that behavior with something more amusing. Nile considered masturbation a sin, which would make it particularly ironic if I could make him do it. But it was also harder to spell someone to do something they were strongly opposed to.

Which is why I convinced him that it wasn’t masturbation. He would just feel uncomfortable, like he needed to adjust the positioning in his briefs a little. He wouldn’t even remove any clothing, just shift things around from the outside. I’d seen him do it plenty of times, when he thought no one was looking.

Nile

My warning had gotten Alexei to behave for the rest of the day, but I was still on edge. I’d hoped to never see such a display again. I hated the thought of having to correct her behavior almost as much as she did.

We had plans to go out the next day, so instead of wearing my casual everyday clothes, that morning, I got my manservant to dress me in a fancy outfit I’d chosen, while her maid did the same for her.

When we both exited our dressing rooms, she did a twirl, then stumbled. “Oh, dear me! How clumsy!” She said as she fell against my manservant. To his credit, the man was far more stoic than our cook’s boy, but even he flinched slightly as she steadied herself with an ‘accidental’ touch to his groin.

The fury rose in me again, but I was soon distracted by a more pressing need, and I fled to the lavatory. By the time I was done, it was time to leave.

She flirted with the driver, too, blowing him a kiss as she seated herself. “Behave yourself!” I hissed. “If you embarrass me at this gala, I will need to discipline you when we return.”

Alexie

I most definitely did  _ not _ behave myself at the gala - in fact, I made a point to flirt with as many men as I could. Nile, meanwhile, made numerous bathroom visits, and even so, when we were getting into the stagecoach, I caught a glimpse of a yellowish stain in the crotch of his white pants.

When we got home, he dragged me into our bedroom. "You're in for it, now!" He declared.

I really hoped my spell worked. Too late to back down now. "Oh, I am, am I?" I replied mockingly.

"Bend over, or I'll make you." He said coldly.

I bent over, and he pulled my pants down. I flinched as he patted my butt, then pulled back.

And nothing.

"Are you going to do anything?" I asked mockingly, looking over my shoulder to see him playing with his pants. "Aw, are you so turned on by my bare ass?"

"No!" He pulled his hand from his crotch and readied to slap me. But when he swung his hand, it went down instead of forward, reaching for his crotch again.

"You sure?" I said. "It looks to me like you're so turned on, you're too busy trying to masturbate to actually spank me."

"I am _ not _ masturbating!" He said. "I'm just itchy."

"Sure." I said skeptically. "Well, I'll just leave you to it."

I started to get up, but he stopped me. "Stay there." He insisted. "You haven't had your punishment yet."

"I don't think so." I slapped his hand away, and he went purple with rage, moving to slap me and then grabbing his crotch again. "Hey, Jeffrey. Come take a look at this!" I called out as I spotted the manservant walking past. He was probably five or ten years older than me, and still quite handsome. I stood in the doorway, beckoning him, pants still around my ankles.

Nile's face went through a mix of expressions. Rage had been shifting to confusion as he repeatedly failed to slap me, but calling out to his manservant brought the rage back - at least, until he felt the sudden urgency in his bladder. 

He started towards the door, but I was in the way, and I pretended not to notice that he wanted to get past. He made to push past me, but grabbed his crotch again and whimpered.

Jeffrey arrived, and his eyes widened at my semi-nude state. Immediately averting his gaze, he said: "Milady? What did you call me for?"

"Nile's acting strangely." I said. "He was going to discipline me, but I think my shapely ass got him so excited, he couldn't help himself. Just look at him!"

Nile whimpered, starting towards me again and pausing to touch his crotch. Jeffrey backed away. "Milady, this is inappropriate. This matter doesn't concern me. Please, don't involve me in your marital matters."

Nile let out a frustrated cry, and I saw that he'd resorted to holding himself with both hands. He was just barely clinging to control, and I knew he wouldn't make it to the lavatory.

"I suppose you're right." I pulled my panties back up and stepped out of the doorway.

Nile started to move towards the door, but that attempt proved his undoing. He froze, desperately trying to stop himself, but to no avail. In front of both me and the manservant, his urine streamed down his pants, puddling beneath him.

His eyes met mine, utter humiliation in his gaze, and then he looked to Jeffrey. "Oh, Master. Don't fret, I'll get you sorted." Jeffrey said, ushering him from our room.

Nile

I couldn't understand it. First, I'd started needing to visit the lavatory abruptly at the worst moments, with so much desperation that I thought for sure I'd wet myself at the gala.

Then, I couldn't bring myself to actually strike Alexie, and despite her taunting, I couldn't stop adjusting my pants instead.

And then, despite the most urgent need, I hadn't been able to bring myself to even push her aside to get past her. Instead, I found myself vacillating until it was too late, and now my manservant was helping me out of ruined dress pants and soaked briefs. Even my fine shoes might be beyond salvaging, after the dousing they'd just received.

But soon, my manservant had me in a bath as he left to get my bedroom cleaned up. I felt myself begin to relax as I soaked in the warm water, and the exhaustion I'd been pushing aside hit me. By the time I got out and got dressed in my bedclothes, I was yawning and barely able to keep my eyes open.

I returned to my room to find Alexie waiting for me. "I'm sorry for angering you so much." She said. "Can I make it up to you by reading you to sleep again?"

I yawned. "That's a good start, at least." I climbed into bed beside her, and she'd barely begun reading when I fell asleep.

Alexie

I felt that wet pants suited him, and the clean-up had kept him quite occupied. I decided to build upon my previous suggestion, and added the stipulation that his need to relieve himself would be so urgent, he would probably wet his pants. I also suggested that he’d find adjusting his crotch arousing.

I recalled that the day after tomorrow, he had planned to attend another gala with me. I wondered what he’d do. Perhaps I’d get to attend the gala without him, if he was too afraid of wetting himself to show his face in public. I certainly wouldn’t be letting him tell me not to go, no matter how much he begged. Let him wonder what I was getting up to without him!

  
  


Nile

I had another nightmare that night. Ever since I’d married Alexie, periodically, I’d have nightmares about her fucking other men. The details varied, but it was always public, always humiliating, and she always taunted me for being too old and too small to keep her satisfied.

This time started similarly to many of the others. I found myself feeling aroused as I returned from a hunt with my companions, so I resolved to go to Alexie and insist on taking my right as a husband from her. But as I entered my home, I heard a bizarre ruckus, and headed to the dining room - much larger than our actual dining room, though that didn’t strike my dreaming self as unusual - to find a crowd of people - servants, probably, though the details were vague - looking on and cheering as Alexie perched on all fours on the dining room table. She was naked and moving rhythmically, and at first I was confused, until I saw a man lying on his back underneath her, and to my horror, I realized that she was moving herself up and down on his penis.

It was then that the dream took a novel turn. Before I could find the words to speak, I became aware that I had the most desperate need for the lavatory. So desperate, in fact, that I knew immediately that I would never make it in time. I started to back out of the room, hoping at least to avoid wetting myself in full view of the crowd, but I backed into someone - Jeffrey the manservant, I realized - and he let out a cry of alarm. Immediately, the entire room fell silent, even Alexie pausing atop her nondescript lover, and all eyes fell upon me as I felt the urine stream uncontrollably down my pants.

I jolted awake, and was momentarily relieved to see the shadowed roof of our bedroom and hear the utter silence broken only by Alexie’s soft breaths and the occasional creaking of the house. But then I realized that one sensation from my dream had followed me into reality - I was peeing, uncontrollably, as I lay in my bed.

I scrambled out of bed, feeling fortunate at least that I hadn’t woken Alexie, and fled from our room, leaving a trail of urine behind me. I caught one of the nighttime servants, a cleaning woman, and alerted her to the situation in hushed words, though I lied and claimed my wetting had started as I got out of bed. She ushered me off to draw me another bath, and then hurried away to clean the mess I’d left. “Be careful not to wake Alexie!” I urged as she was leaving.

In the bath, I pondered what was going on. I knew older men sometimes lost bladder control, but I was far too young for that, wasn’t I? Maybe it was a stress reaction. After all, it had started up around the same time Alexie started flirting with other men again.

Fortunately, the next morning, Alexie seemed unaware of my nighttime mishap.

During breakfast, though, she ‘accidentally’ dropped her spoon just as the cook’s boy was filling her plate, giving him a good view of her behind as she picked it up, and then smirked knowingly at his red face. “Sorry about that, Lars. I guess I’ll need a new spoon. Hopefully I don’t drop the next one!”

I could feel the anger and humiliation rising, yet again. I rose to my feet to tell her off, but felt a sudden urgent need to relieve myself, so instead I started awkwardly towards the lavatory.

With each step, though, I could feel the need grow more intense. By the time I’d made it to the hallway, I was letting out spurts with every step, and as I opened the bathroom door, I lost control entirely, soaking my pants in the doorway.

I was sick of having baths, and besides, Alexie would be wondering where I’d gone if I took too long. So I simply did my best to clean myself up, got the cleaning lady to fetch me another pair of pants that looked similar to the ones I’d just wet, and then returned to finish my breakfast, trying to seem nonchalant. I was too embarrassed to even pay much attention as Alexie continued to flirt with the cook’s boy.

I had a close call around midday, and another accident around mid-afternoon. It was starting to seem clear to me that something was definitely wrong. I wondered if I had a medical condition, but the thought of asking a doctor about it was abhorrent to me. Better to just hope it went away on its own.

Alexie

It didn’t escape my notice that Nile had worn three different pairs of pants in one day. He’d tried to pick similar designs, but I’d have to be quite inattentive not to notice. I’d also noticed a smell of urine in our bed and a stain on his side, and asked one of the cleaning staff to attend to it. Clearly, he was having trouble keeping his pants dry.

I decided to confront him on it that evening.

“Nile, are you feeling alright?” I asked as we got into bed.

“I’m completely fine, why do you ask?” He said.

“Oh, you’re fine?” I asked. “Then why have you changed your pants several times today?”

“Indecision about what look I wanted to go for.” Nile said.

“Right.” I said. “And you just happened to wet the bed last night?”

“What are you talking about?” Nile asked, his face reddening.

“Do you think I can’t recognize the smell? Or the stain it leaves on the sheet?” I asked. “I have younger siblings, you know.”

“If you must know, I had an unpleasant dream, featuring you!” Nile shouted, and made an aborted movement towards me, then adjusted his crotch.

“Sure. And I suppose it was my fault you were in and out of the bathroom the whole time at yesterday’s gala.” I commented.

“I was not!” Nile exclaimed.

“Perhaps you need undergarments more suited to your advanced age?” I wondered.

“I am not of advanced age!” Nile made another move towards me that redirected to his crotch.

I chuckled. “I see you’re enjoying this discussion.” I said, with a significant glance at the bulge in his underwear, visible as his robe gaped open. He hastily closed his robe and scowled at me.

“All right, I’m sorry for teasing.” I said. “I got you all worked up just before bed. We can discuss this further tomorrow. Would you like me to read to you again?” I figured he’d say yes. The spellbook had said that the spell I used to put him in a suggestible state was mildly addictive.

“Very well.” Nile said.

I didn't do much of anything this time, just reinforced my existing suggestions to him. Just in case, though, I also suggested that he'd find it hard to sleep if I hadn't put him in a trance first. That way, if he did start to resist, he'd pay a price.


End file.
